A Flower, and a Trail of Tears
by Lady Rose of the Fandoms
Summary: Sorting Hat:He never told you, did he? Lily: Tell me what! Sorting Hat: Your father was going to be in Slytherin, but he insisted on being in Gryffindor! I threw the hat across the room and brought my knees up to my face and cried. How could he? Why? He was almost in Slytherin, then why did he hate me since I was one? GENERES MAY NOT DESCRIBE STORY. I NEVER HAVE WRITTEN ANGST.


**Hello! I've had this in a draft for a while and I decided to write a little bit more of it. I know you're probably thinking, "Omg. She's writing 1…2…3…4 different stories! She even deleted an unfinished one." Well I deleted the story because it was terrible. Poor writing, no plot, escalates too quickly. And I'm not sure if I'm going to keep up another story of mine. I think I'm just going to delete it. Oh well. Enjoy!**

_4 years ago…_

"Lily! Hurry or you'll be late for the train!" My mother shouted to me across the platform. Ginny Weasley. Now better known as Ginny Potter. The woman had the brightest red hair and the brownest eyes. There were still freckles that danced across the tip of her nose.

I was currently discovering the magic all around from the older students. There were many different people there using different magic already. It was just amazing!

I ran to my mother. She came to my side and shrank my luggage handing my grey cat, Jamie. I named her that to see if I could annoy the crud out of James by using the name I used to call him when I could first talk.

"Aw! My baby girl is finally going to Hogwarts!" My mom squeezed me in a tight hug. I could tell she was crying. I held her tighter.

"Yes I am going to Hogwarts!" I smiled. She let me go and I walked up to my dad. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He hugged me and picked me up and spun me around in a small circle. You could still see his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But it was mostly hidden behind his dark hair.

"Oh daddy, I love you and I'm going to miss you so much." I started to cry. I didn't care if anyone saw me cry.

"I'm going to miss you too Lily._ Remember I will always love you_." He said hugging me for one last time. I walked up to the train with Albus and James at my side.

I finally boarded the train looking for a seat. I finally found an empty compartment and sat down. I looked out the window right at my parents. I smiled and waved at them.

The door opened and a boy with platinum hair and light grey eyes came in and sat his things down on the seat. He had Slytherin robes on. He looked up at me and held his hand out.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. And you are?" He said in an instant. I slowly took his and shook it lightly.

"Lily. I'm Lily Potter…" I hesitated. I just shook the hand of my father's enemy's son.

"Oh you're a Potter? Please tell me you're not like your brothers." He sighed disappointedly after he mentioned my brothers.

"Well, I won't hex you unless you do something bad to me. I probably wouldn't anyways." I said in a small voice. I shook my head and held it high. "I doubt you would. Would you?"

"Oh course not. Your brothers would hex me because I'm a Malfoy and I'm in Slytherin. It's quite ridiculous. I'm more like my mother than my father, I'd say. She was in Ravenclaw." He looked out the window and the next thing I knew, the train took off. I looked out the window and saw my parents and other family members. I waved at all of them and shouted goodbye at them out the window. I saw a man who looked like Scorpius and a woman who appeared to be his parents. Mr. Malfoy gave Scorpius and I, a weird look before he waved goodbye to Scorpius.

Scorpius and I talked the whole time. We found that we had many similarities. Quidditch is one of them. I have always dreamed of becoming a seeker like my dad. Scorpius was on the team for Slytherin as a seeker, so that disappointed me a little bit.

I also found out that he plays the violin. I told him that I play the piano so maybe it would be cool if we did a duet on a song.

In time, I hoped we'd be great friends.

* * *

The next thing I knew is that I was in the great hall in front of all the students of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster Professor McGonagall stood sat in the middle seat of the great hall. I looked over and I saw Neville Longbottom holding the sorting hat in his hands. I'm sorry, Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher.

As I waited for the hat to be placed on my head, I looked over multiple times at Scorpius. I caught him looking at me a couple times.

"Potter, Lily!" Professor Longbottom finally called my name. My stomach turned into a knot the size of a quaffle. I gave Scorpius one last look. He nodded his head and gave me a reassuring look. I smiled at him, and then to my family waiting for me to join Gryffindor.

I sat on the wooden stool. The large hat went over my eyes slightly.

_Ah, another one. You're Lily LUNA Potter. I see that you plan to do great things with your life. Very, very determined indeed… Now, where to put you. You have great courage… Much loyalty… but that loyalty can be broken…a very wise one you are… but that house doesn't suit you…How about…_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried out.

My face went pale slightly. There were a couple claps. They Slytherin table went wild with excitement and chanted, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" My legs slowly made their way to the table. None of my family was clapping. Not the Weasley or Potter clans. Scorpius made one of his friends move so I could sit next to him. I looked up for a slight second. Albus and James were glaring daggers at me.

I think I just lost my brothers right now, and forever.


End file.
